


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas writing challenge, F/F, I have a thing for Melissa singing, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Reader/Character - Freeform, Romance, and now everybody knows what I want for Christmas lol, capes, kara - Freeform, kara zor el - Freeform, song singing, song-fic, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I was tagged into a challenge on Tumblr, challenge accepted. You guys should know by now, leaving my brain alone with dirty thoughts and the holidays is never good. Lol. Hope you Like....





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

You’re finishing one last round of tinsel on the tree, fixing some off angled ornaments, knowing your girlfriend would notice if you didn’t, and then she’d meticulously fix each one. She’s not the type to over check these things, but considering it’s your first Christmas with Kara at your side, as a couple, well you want it to be right. 

So you spend meticulous attention to detail. And she’s doing the same, so it seems. Details involve listening. And this is why you’re hearing lyrics to a classic Christmas song, but there’s a voice overlapping with the one crooning through the radio speakers. And this ones a soft voice, a familiar voice, a hint, barely there. You realize you’ve been smiling this whole time without noticing it, and you put that last little S ornament on the tree, finishing it off happily, listening to your girlfriend sing softly in the other room. 

“Silent Night  
Holy Night  
All is calm  
All is bright”

It is calm outside now, snow falling thickly and settling you into a comfortable rhythm. And yes, you want nothing more than to sit in front of the fire with this beautiful heroine, with a cup of hot chocolate and cookies, and just revel in her beauty. Because she chose you, above all others, and you will never ever feel happier than you do right now.

“Round yon virgin  
Mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace”

Her voice is like that of an angel, and you feel as maybe you have been blessed this winter season, after all, she is from the stars. And the fact that she chose you… you smile again at her pretty bell like voice, and put down your ornaments and details for the tree, and walk towards the doorway, leaning against it to watch Kara as she quietly sets the table, arranging cutlery perfectly for all the guests coming over later in the afternoon.

 

“Silent Night  
Holy Night  
Shepard pray at the sight  
Glory streams from heaven afar  
Heavenly, sing hallelujah  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born”

And you think this foolish as you watch her, her cape billowing around her as she works, quick but relaxed, and you smile, because despite the lyrics of a song you know too well, you feel as if, ironically, you are reborn with her by your side. Whether that’s ironic and odd or not, you can’t help but feel as if there might be some kind of deity watching over you to grant you the wonderful gift that she is.

And whether that god is from this world or the next is beyond you, but does it truly matter now? With her and you, like this, together? All you know is that your dreams have come true, and you finally feel whole again.

 

“Silent Night  
Holy Night  
All is calm  
And all is bright  
Round yon virgin   
Mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Silent Night  
Holy Night  
Sleep in heavenly peace…”

You sing that last words with her, catching the attention of those sky blue eyes as you walk closer to her, and good lord isn’t she just radiant?

She smiles, like an angel herself, and you might just feel slightly doomed in her beautiful presence. Because she’s wearing her Supergirl suit, and you’ve always had a thing for that suit, even if you’ve never chanced to tell her something so… completely sincerely arousing. 

That she does that to you. Simply. And fully. And you just want her.

And then she stands in front of you by the dining room table, a picture of all grace and power, and another song starts on the radio, and you laugh then, because do these gods of otherworldly planets and universes have it against you?

Suddenly, way too suddenly for a human, you are lifted onto the kitchen table, and god, she’s standing in between your thighs now, and she’s holding you against her, her lips at your earlobe, millimetres from your skin. 

“Oh baby,” she whispers, and your heart stops, replaced by a deep thrum racing through your gut. “All I want for Christmas is you…”


End file.
